lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Extraction Team
Extraction Team|layer = Atziluth}} "Takes care of all physical materials in order to maintain the company. Plays a big role in maintaining the company by restoring collapsed facilities and extracting E.G.O. Arrangement and restoration of Abnormalities are jobs of the Extractions Team as well. That’s why its employees are always facing something from the deep hole, and have an empty hole in their hearts as well." - Description The [[Extraction Team|'Extraction Team Department']] is one of the two Departments that can be unlocked from Day 36 after getting a checkpoint, located on the bottom layer, Atziluth. This department is connected with Disciplinary Team on top and with Architecture Team on bottom with elevators at the right side of the Main Room. From day 50 and onwards it will be connected with Carmen's Room at the left end of the hallway, thus providing a shortcut to the Record Team. It contains 1 Main Room, 1 elevator and 1 hallway. Binah is the Sephirah of this department. The Main Room is the only one in the department. Employees will start and wait there for instructions from the player and to heal any wounds. The Agents will wear black shoulder bands with the letter 'B' on them. The Clerks will wear black suits and dark grey cloaks with gold hexagon patterns and black pants. The team's main color is Black. The Missions of this department are focusing on extraction of E.G.O Equipment from Abnormalities. Department Functions The Department Functions decreases PE-Box cost of E.G.O Equipment and increases Attack and Defense ablilities of E.G.O Equipment. Office Worker Effect: Decrease the manufacture cost of all E.G.Os by the percentage of Clerks alive and sanity of the department. If all the Clerks of the department are dead and/or panicking, the effects are negated. Level 3, 100% ~ 80% Clerks/Office workers alive/sane: PE-Box cost of E.G.O Weapon and Suit decreased by 12% Level 2, 79% ~ 50% Clerks/Office workers alive/sane: PE-Box cost of E.G.O Weapon and Suit decreased by 8% Level 1, 49% ~ 30% Clerks/Office workers alive/sane: PE-Box cost of E.G.O Weapon and Suit decreased by 4% Continuous Service: Increase E.G.O Weapon Attack Speed and E.G.O Suit Defenses of the respective Agent by the amount of days in a row while assigned to the department. It will reset if reassigning the Agent out or to another department for a day. Captain, Agent assigned for 7 or more days in a row (Only one Agent can have it at the same time): E.G.O Weapon Attack Speed and E.G.O Suit Defenses against all types of damage are increased by +20% Level 3, Agent assigned for 7 or more days in a row: E.G.O Weapon Attack Speed and E.G.O Suit Defenses against all types of damage are increased by +10% Level 2, Agent assigned for 3 ~ 6 days in a row: E.G.O Weapon Attack Speed and E.G.O Suit Defenses against all types of damage are increased by +6% Level 1, Agent assigned for 1 ~ 2 days in a row: E.G.O Weapon Attack Speed and E.G.O Suit Defenses against all types of damage are increased by +3% Missions Researches The Extraction Team has researches that focused on E.G.O. Equipment and Abnormalities. These are: E.G.O. Restoration: Gives a 25% chance to recover the E.G.O. Equipment (Weapon and Suit separated) when an employee dies. "Reinforce the separation stability of E.G.O that has synchronized with an employee to lower the chance of losing the E.G.O." Re-extraction: During the Abnormality Selection, a Re-Extraction Button will appear at the top of screen to get another selection of Abnormalities to pick. Once per selection. "By implementing reversible extraction process, it allows you to re-extract an abnormality." GIFT Division: E.G.O. Gift chance of being obtained is doubled. "By dividing selection of abnormalities, it increases the possibility for employees to aquire E.G.O Gift." Trivia * This Department, along with the Record Team, was the first department to be added after the Legacy version. Gallery ExtractionTeamAgent.png|Agent's shoulder band of Extraction Team ExtractionTeamClerk.png|Clerk's uniform of Extraction Team BinahArmband.png|Extraction Team's armband ExtractionTeamHallway.png|Hallway Category:Departments